While phase masks can be used in pattern transfer, binary phase masks can fail to adequately transfer patterns at pattern portions to which both binary phase values are desired. Such phase conflicts can result in device failure and poor manufacturing yield. Although multiple masks can be used in principle, this introduces unacceptable process delays for mask changes as and significantly increases the costs of associated with mask generation.